


Справедливость

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: А он всё равно поступит по справедливости.
Kudos: 1





	Справедливость

Томаш старался не отводить взгляда от окна, хотя уже заметил Ханами, вошедшую в кафе. Ещё пару часов назад он был так уверен в правильности своего решения, но прямо сейчас его предательски одолевали сомнения. Томаш нервно сжал ладонь в кулак, чувствуя напряжение буквально каждой клеточкой тела.

Но ведь он старается ради друга. Он делает Куаю добро. Он не разрушит чужую семью — он восстановит справедливость. Он…

— Томаш? — Ханами, слегка наклонившись, посмотрела на него, прежде чем сесть напротив. От её прежнего вызывающего стиля не осталось и следа, а обручальное кольцо своим строгим блеском объясняло сдержанность образа Хасаши. Она почти замужняя женщина. Почти — ключевое слово.

Томаш ~~скорее всего неумело~~ сделал вид, будто Ханами отвлекла его от глубоких размышлений, и выдавил из себя слабую улыбку, приветствуя её.

— Извини, но долгой беседы не получится, — Хасаши отодвинула меню, таким образом недвусмысленно намекая на то, что заказывать ничего не будет, даже за счёт Томаша, — мне ещё нужно забрать Такеду из школы и по пути заглянуть в аптеку.

— Приболела? — Томаш пытался хоть как-то проявить заинтересованность. Он должен расположить к себе Ханами, прежде чем выскажет ей то, что репетировал добрые полдня.

Хасаши замялась, выдав некое волнение характерной привычкой накручивать длинный чёрный локон на палец, но быстро взяла себя в руки и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Нет… К тому же, мне надо успеть приготовить ужин. Кенши наконец-то взял небольшой отпуск.

— Тебе нравится месяцами ждать его с заданий?

Томаш явно поторопился с провокационным вопросом, судя по тому, как растерянно, а затем хмуро взглянула на него Ханами.

— Прости, что?

— Ну, я имел в виду, тебя устраивает такой мужчина? С которым толком не бывает близости, потому что сраный спецназ ему дороже, чем ты.

— Что за чушь, Томаш? — оглянувшись по сторонам на других посетителей, прошипела Хасаши и, оперевшись ладонями о столешницу, пригнулась ближе к Томашу. — Ты же сам знаешь, сколько он для меня сделал. Он один поддерживал меня, когда погиб муж! И когда я из-за стресса потеряла ребёнка…

— Его поддержка заключалась в том, чтобы засунуть в тебя член? — он искренне не хотел язвить на эту тему, но Ханами вынуждала его своим упрямством.

— Это не твоё дело, Томаш.

— Куай тоже хотел тебя поддержать, пока ты вовсю трахалась со своим япошкой. Мне просто жалко моего друга, который любил тебя всё это время. Я не хочу видеть его страдания.

— А я не буду расставаться с Кенши из-за твоих хотелок. И терпеть твои попытки оскорбить его тоже.

С шумом отодвинув стул, Хасаши встала. Воспитание не позволяло ей публично устраивать истерики, но по её покрасневшему лицу было видно — останься они с Томашем вдвоём, и ему бы не поздоровилось.

Томаш смотрел на её поджатые губы с сожалением, но теперь было поздно идти на попятную.

— Это несправедливо, Ханами.

— Твоя «справедливость» — не закон для всех и вся. И сейчас ты здорово подставляешь Куая своими действиями, потому что я начинаю думать, что он специально подослал тебя ко мне. А ты не бог, чтобы столь нагло вмешиваться в чужие жизни. Подумай об этом, Томаш.

И, даже не прощаясь, она покинула кафе.

А он всё равно поступит по справедливости.


End file.
